


that was my favourite dress

by dykenini



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: College Student Song Yuqi, Mental Instability, Mild Gore, Murder, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykenini/pseuds/dykenini
Summary: yuqi doesn’t remember exactly what happened. just that one second rachel was yelling in her face and the next rachel was lying on the floor choking on her blood.
Kudos: 3





	that was my favourite dress

yuqi sees red. 

not figuratively. literally. all she can see is red. the stains on her hands, her favourite dress, the floor and rachel just lying there. 

she steps forward, her fingers gripping tightly around the axe blade and picks up her phone from the slippery grasp of the dead girls hand. 

no, not dead. yuqi can’t bear to think about the fact that she just killed the most popular girl at school. she’s really dead. 

afterwards she doesn’t remember calling the police. doesn’t recall punching 1-1-2 into her cellphone and giving them her address. 

afterwards, as the police mill around in her cheap flat and the police officer with the nice voice asks her questions, she stares at the puddle of blood pooling next to the kitchen cabinet. the cops haven’t checked there yet. they’ve checked everywhere else but didn’t think to look in the bin. 

they won’t find her organs with that attitude. 

she is tempted to stand up and yell it from the rooftops. 

“i killed rachel im!” is what she wants to scream. what she wants her neighbour’s to hear. she wants them to be afraid. wants them to know they’re living next door to a killer. 

she almost laughs at the absurdity of the situation. her. a killer. song yuqi who bakes cookies on the weekend and has a date planned for saturday with a girl who she’s never met before and who cries when kittens die and who wouldn’t hurt a fly. a killer. a murderer. 

no, she thinks, you can’t call her a murderer. she didn’t plan it. but...she might as well have. 

the perfect placing of the axe, the room of the argument. the perfect alibi that was never spoken. 

one might say it qualifies as murder. 

but yuqi isn’t your typical murderess.

she stares blankly at the pretty officer and speaks for the first time since the fight broke out at 2:39pm exactly.

“what were you saying?”

**Author's Note:**

> first murder fic !!!


End file.
